kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Broken Dreams, the Body, and the Greeed Resurrection
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Ankh tries to figure his position with Shingo's sudden reawakening and the difficulties with the return of Mezool and Gamel while Eiji tries to deal with the dream-shattering Yummy. Plot After Uva falls back, Shintaro tends to Date while Eiji and Ankh are astonished to find Shingo semi-conscious. Taking him and Date to the hospital, learning that Shingo is no longer in mortal danger in Ankh's absence, Eiji is shocked to find Hina deciding to quit fashion school. Later that night, taking out a Core Medal from each pile, Uva revives Mezool and Gamel. Remembering the events that led to their demise, the two Greeed agree to join Uva in getting revenge on Kamen Rider OOO and Kazari. The next day, the Unicorn Yummy resumes his attack until he is attacked by Kamen Rider OOO Shajartar and manages to elude him. By then, Eiji realizes the Yummy's power is destroying dreams and questions Ankh on what will become of him as Shingo is healing. Ankh ignores the question and leaves. Elsewhere, as Shintaro learns of Date's medical condition and his reason behind getting paid, Shoko learns that Hina is dropping out and goes to find her at the Cous Coussier. She finds Eiji instead as they go to Hina's apartment, where she is destroying her clothes out of lack of purpose before she loses consciousness. After talking to Shoko, and finding Ankh back in Shingo's body after a run-in with Uva's group, Eiji sees that defeating the Yummy is the only way to save Hina and the other victims. After detecting the Unicorn Yummy, who is unable to destroy Eiji's dream which is to protect the world, Kamen Riders OOO and Birth battle him and Uva's group. However, Kamen Rider OOO assumes Putotyra Combo with full control over himself as he destroys the Unicorn Yummy and drives the three Greeed off. Later, as Hina wakes up with her dream restored, allowing Ankh to use Shingo's body a bit longer, Uva's group gets jumped by Kazari and Ankh (Lost). However, much to Uva's horror, Mezool accepts Kazari's offer to join his group as they, Gamel, and Ankh (Lost) destroy Uva for his Cell Medals. As the four leave to meet up with Doctor Maki, Uva's sole remaining Core Medal whirls to life, claiming he will have his revenge. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Shachi, Ptera **Arms - Tora, Kujaku, Tricera **Legs - Batta, Cheetah, Tyranno *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Shajartar, Putotyra Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : *Nurse: *Painter: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal **Purple ***Two Ptera Medals ***One Tricera Medal ***Two Tyranno Medals *Gamel and Mezool return to the series in this episode. *Uva's body is destroyed, but he later regains it in episode 43. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Friendship, Chaos, and the Belt Left Behind, The Best Friend, Uses, and Their Relationship, Dreams, the Big Brother, and Birth's Secret and Broken Dreams, the Body, and the Greeed Resurrection. DSTD08619-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08619-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢壊れた夢と身体とグリード復活｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢壊れた夢と身体とグリード復活｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes